Aspects described herein relate to a system for, and method of, generating an overlay display.
Augmented reality is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video and/or graphics. Augmented reality often renders overlays on top of real-life objects to display additional information and images to a user. These overlays are usually semi-transparent, allowing the user to see the display on top of their real world environment. The overlay display is rarely being rendered onto a solid white background, and is instead being displayed over a continuously changing background composed of various shapes and colors. This can affect the clarity of the overlay display, and in particular, alter the colors that are perceived due to the interference of the color of the background. One solution to this problem is to avoid using transparency within overlays, and instead make the overlays more opaque. This, however, is very difficult to achieve in augmented reality since the overlays are mainly being displayed on either a transparent or translucent display. Some examples of current state of the art are Google glasses, EyeTap and Bubbles glasses, all of which are only capable of displaying translucent overlays, which are rendered independently of the background that they will be displayed against.